Pyramid Head's Room
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: The labryinth, home to the Red Devil, Pyramid Head, and just what will happen when a certain blonde stumbles into his very own room?  M for...Well, Pyramid Head XD R&R Please


James looked about the fleshy walls, his feet made a clanging noise against the grating floor. He heard a slight screech and ducked into a room he found.

Inside the room it was red. Almost frighteningly so. There was a large overhead fan –not a normal fan, an industrial one – and bed frames and metal cages and a bloodied table with-

"T-the great knife?" He exclaimed softly in disbelief.

He reached one pale red tinted hand out, and as soon as he touched the sharp metal, he was flung backwards.

"UNGH!" He cried out as his back hit the wall on the other side of the room, before falling onto a bed frame, just missing the cage on it.

He looked up quickly to see his greatest enemy. Its pointed helmet looked more frightening. And James suddenly realised what this room was – the monsters room. Probably where it did it's own 'leisurely' things.

He was too scared to move so he gripped the thin bars underneath him until his knuckles turned white as the monster slowly proceeded towards him.

He lifted up his hunting rifle with one arm very awkwardly and difficultly and aimed at the monster.

"D-don't come any closer, y'hear me? I-I'll shoot this damn thing!"

The monster flicked its gloved hand out and the gun went flying. James followed it with his eyes as he lost all hope.

Then he felt those very same hands grip his jacket and very nearly tear it off. He yelped as his shirt was torn from him and the cold wet tongue ran over his chest.

"Ahnnnnn…W-What are you doing?"

Instead of any kind of reply, not even a growl, Pyramid Head tore the mans jeans off him too, then his underwear. All the while James was struggling at his very hardest, and yelping because the bed frame was cold and digging into him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He yelled at he pushed at the helmet with all his strength.

He grunted loudly as Pyramid Head slammed his hips down onto the frame again and spread his legs.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU POINTY HEADED BASTARD!" He shouted as he tried to escape the heavy hold on his thighs.

He yelled loudly as the monster clambered ontop of him, holding his hands down and using it's knees to hold his legs apart and then pushed it's long tentacle like tongue into him.

"STOP IT!" He yelled as tears welled up in his green eyes.

He felt so weird with the wet tongue inside him and he constantly moved his hips in a frenzy to get it the hell out of him.

"STOP IT! STOP IIIIIT!" He yelled loudly again but the monster refused and pushed more into him as James lifted his hips off the bed frame to accommodate the thing. He only realised it was a bad thing to have done when he looked down through his wet eyes and saw that he'd pressed his lower regions against the monsters.

"Stop it…" He whimpered weakly, looking at a space on the helmet where the creature's eyes would be. Providing it had any.

The tongue retracted and James realised he'd been panting.

He closed his eyes before a sharp pain ran up his back.

"G-GYAHH!" He cried as the monster thrust into him.

He gripped the monster forearms as the feeling enveloped his lower area in a painful heat.

"NNNGH!" More noises and painful grunts escaped the blonde as the monster found it's own rhythm within the blonde's tight entrance.

"Gah! Gah! GGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

James heard a familiar moan from within the helmet, which brought a small one of the same from the clerk.

He knew how vulnerable he was there, face red, breathless, with a painful feeling up his spine – scary thing was, he was enjoying the pain.

"Mmmmnnngh.." He moaned quietly, trying to stifle it from the monster.

Pyramid Head pressed further into him and ground his hips against James backside. The 29 year old yelped in return.

James started to grin his teeth upon Pyramid Head hitting that area inside of him. To be truthful, he'd never considered that place as an option for pleasure, and on the same note, he'd never EXPERIENCED as much pleasure as he was getting from the demon.

He looked back at the monster, green eyes filled with lust as he felt Pyramid Head finish off inside of him.

"Hahn…Hahn…Hahn…" He gasped slowly as the monster proceeded to finish the blonde off with his tongue.

Then, as quickly as the whole thing transpired, the monster was gripping the sword and dragging it away. The screeching becoming less and less.

"Leaves as soon as we're done. Some boyfriend you are, Pyramid Head…" The clerk grumbled to himself as he re attached his clothes and looked about for his rifle before smiling to himself as the screeching came close again…


End file.
